


Brighton Beach

by Sebattini (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex on the Beach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sebattini





	Brighton Beach

一次任务结束后，Tony提议大家都去他在纽约长岛的一个私人沙滩度假。沙滩度假对于Steve来说已经是七八十年前的事情了，那时他是和Bucky一起去的布莱顿海滩，就在科尼岛东部。无论Bucky怎么劝他就是不下水，在一旁的阳伞下拿着自己的本子画画，看Bucky从东边游到西边，潜进水里不见踪影，又突然出现在另一边，回到岸上全身湿答答的，还时不时和漂亮姑娘们戏水踢沙。而注射血清之后他就再没机会去了，他只记得深海处的冰寒，甚至忘记了岸边的阳光可以让年轻人沸腾。

那时的Bucky Barnes在布莱顿海滩上笑得那么开心，每次冒出水面都会找到岸上那颗安静的豆芽菜向他挥手，即使离他十几米远也能感受到他眼角的弯起。

最后Steve没和复联其他人去长岛，而是和Bucky一起去了布莱顿海滩。沿着科尼岛一路开车下去，他问副驾驶座上那个一直看着窗外的人记不记得科尼岛的过山车和摩天轮，还有东部的海滩。

Bucky低下头想了一会儿，机械手摩着左腿外侧，然后抬起头看Steve。

“泳裤有点紧。”

Steve瞥了一眼他的平角泳裤，看见黑色的布料的确把他裹得有些紧，下体的形状明显地勾勒出来。

“怎么不早点和我说……”Steve把视线移开，盯着前面的马路。

Bucky耸肩，“也没有不舒服。”

*

一下车就感受到一阵海风吹来，在火辣的太阳下给他们一脸的清凉。海滩上的人不算多，但Bucky还是把浴巾搭在左肩来遮挡自己的金属手臂。每踏出一脚就会浅浅地陷入沙子，脚底柔软的感觉让Bucky有些不太适应，但他得承认这很舒服。这让他想起Steve轻揉他脚板和亲吻脚踝的感觉。

Steve在沙滩尽头的一个角落找到位置把阳伞架起，将两张折叠沙滩椅展开。整顿好之后他们分别在自己的椅子上躺下。

“你不打算把身上的衬衣脱下来吗？”Steve突然想起以往是Bucky在沙滩上笑着问他这句话的——而他就是死活不脱。

Bucky像是听见命令一样，立刻解开扣子把衬衣扯下扔在一边，看着Steve在阳光下有些眯起的眼。Steve笑了，伸手轻抚了一下那头棕发，对上他灰蓝的眼睛，顿时觉得自己的皮肤在烈日下温度又高了一些。他喝了一口矿泉水，掏出袋子里的防晒乳膏。

“我们需要这个吗？”Bucky看着他手里的东西问。

“呃，我也表示怀疑。但Natasha说日光浴涂这个皮肤会好受一些。要我帮你涂么？” 

“不，我想给你涂。”Bucky坐起身一手抢过那支乳膏。

一直都是Steve为他涂洗发乳、擦药油，因为怕机械手伤害到他的身体，尽管他早已尝过更疼的东西。他也要为Steve做些什么。 

他从椅子上下来，跪在Steve的椅子旁，膝盖陷进温热的软沙。

“让我来，好吗？”他抬眼望Steve，嘴总会在请求的时候不自觉地张开而忘了合上。Steve怎么会拒绝，“好，当然好。”他轻轻啄了一下Bucky的唇。

Bucky勾起一抹笑，打开乳膏的盖子，挤了一些在右手掌心，目光在Steve裸露的上身徘徊了一会儿，像在搜寻射击目标一样。最后他决定把右手覆在Steve的胸口，掌心附着乳膏在那里打转，直到乳状物散开渗在皮肤表层。手指沾着乳膏往下抚过两块结实胸肌间的中缝，围着凸起绕转摩擦。然后将更多的乳膏抹在腹部，他有温度的右手在Steve的腹肌处带着力度游走。

他很是用心，汗珠从额头冒出，几根长发粘在额前。而在Steve身上感觉则是撩人至极的挑逗，他极少像现在这样耐心地抚过他身前的每一寸肌肤 。

Bucky的气息洒在他的腹肌上，这让他感觉更热，也更硬了。手继续向下，滑过腹股沟，激起一阵难耐的痒。Steve Rogers队长为他的自控力感到担忧。

接下来一切都不可控了。

Bucky看见Steve的蓝泳裤已经被撑起，二话不说扯下了他的裤子，性器立刻蹦出翘起。

“Bucky！你在干什么！别在这里别在这里……”Steve低吼着坐起，但Bucky已经将他的性器整个含住，发出唔唔的声音拒绝他。

Steve立刻将身旁的阳伞拔下斜放，观望了附近人群的动静——暂时没人发现。他庆幸自己选了一个偏僻的位置。

分身被柔软的口腔裹着变得更加滚烫，不紧不慢的吞吐让他快要抓狂。Bucky还沾着乳膏的右手仍在Steve的腹肌上来回摩挲。

“Bucky，Bucky……停下。”Steve开始喘气。

“唔——哈啊——”Bucky吞吐了几下之后，头硬是被Steve扳起，皱着眉头问“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……但别在这里。”Steve拿浴巾遮住自己的下体，用拇指抹去他嘴唇沾着的前液。

“为什么，你看他们。”Bucky指了指他眼前二十几米外的一对情侣，光裸着身体在海边的浅滩趴着做爱。

“这——”

“Steve，泳裤好紧，不舒服。”Bucky打断了他，站起身将自己的泳裤褪至腿根，背对天空趴在了自己的沙滩椅上，头枕在交叠的双手上看着Steve却不说话。

Steve盯着他裸露的臀，感觉下身又胀了一圈。他再次确认阳伞摆放的角度能够遮蔽他们，拿起那瓶防晒乳膏走到Bucky身边。

“不舒服是吧？我帮你脱下来。”说着他坐下将Bucky的黑泳裤从腿根脱了下来。他买这条泳裤是因为看见后面画了一颗红星。

Steve把防晒乳膏倒在手心抹匀，跪在Bucky分开的双腿中间，双手覆上他后背的蝴蝶骨。向下的时候顺便将手指伸到他胸前，轻揉他敏感的乳头，边揉边问“这样舒服么”，听见他埋在肘内发出一声轻哼。接着手指又回到背部，顺着背肌一路向下，最后拇指停在他的腰窝轻按着。

“唔——进来。”Bucky不自在地扭动臀部。

……也是时候了，Steve的分身挺立着，前端都已经陷进Bucky的臀缝了。他握着那两片翘挺的臀瓣往外掰，左手撑开小穴，将滑腻的食指伸进去同时低头用舌舔舐浅处的内壁，焦急地做着扩张，生怕被人发现。Bucky抬高臀部趴跪在椅面，随着手指在体内抽送一下下向上顶，急促喘息。Steve轻抚他的会阴，在他大腿内侧落下几个亲吻。

身体被进入的时候Bucky双手抓住椅沿喊出声，左手快将椅架掐断。Steve的阴茎适应了里面的紧致后便开始了较快的抽插，匆忙又慌张，这让Bucky发出急促的呻吟，几近失控，所幸他每叫一声便被海浪的声音盖过，跟着海的浅潮一起一伏。

“舒服吗？”Steve用力地冲撞Bucky感觉最刺激的那个点。

“啊……嗯啊……舒服，再用力……”Bucky的左手按着Steve的腰让交合更加深入，右手抚慰着自己的性器。

Steve紧紧握住他的胯部，加重力度，沙滩椅开始吱呀响，不断摇晃。

最后一记深挺时椅子承受不住塌在了沙面上，Steve将性器拔出射在了Bucky的腿侧，由会阴处顺着流至膝盖。

Bucky的身体软瘫在坏掉的沙滩椅上，一边喘气一边吞咽口水。翻过身看见Steve的汗水从鬓角淌至下巴，他一把揽住他的队长撅起嘴吻上他的唇，还一脚踢开了旁边的阳伞。

“Bucky！别人会——”

“就让他们看到好了。”


End file.
